1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the performance of work under a NASA contract and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC .sctn.202) in which the contractor has elected not to retain title. 2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for effecting surface changes on materials. More particularly, this invention is directed to a process for fabrication of semiconductor devices.